Todo lo que sigue después de la vida
by Hkfanfic
Summary: Karin esta al final de su vida humana, ella llega a la sociedad de almas y debe enfrentar a Toshiro después de una larga ausencia ¿podrán superar el pasado?. PÉSIMO SUMMARY
1. chapter 1

**Capítulo 1**.

Desde hace 50 años que no nevaba en karakura, el frío invierno siempre traía consigo lluvias intermitentes, largas tormentas, ese hielo calador de huesos pero jamás volvió a bañar la ciudad con su majestuoso manto. Pero este día, la ciudad se vestía de blanco para anunciar el fin de un ciclo y el comienzo para algunos privilegiados que conocían los secretos de la vida y la muerte.

En una modesta clínica familiar, el silencio era sepulcral, solo era roto por el llanto afligido de los más pequeños y los sollozos disimulados de su madre y su abuelo. Dentro se encontraba reunida una pequeña familia alrededor de una anciana a la puertas de la muerte. Ella giró su cabeza y pudo ver por la ventana que estaba nevando, en su cabeza se preguntó si él sabía, remotamente había pensado que la falta de nieve era su culpa, hoy pudo sentir una breve confirmación con este hecho. Cuando la mujer sintió que solo le quedaba los últimos minutos de su vida terrenal, reunió el coraje suficiente para romper el silencio.

"Realmente se ven terribles" una sonrisa juguetona tiro de sus labios.

"No es fácil para nosotros Karin" le respondió su esposo con una mirada melancólica "había olvidado cómo odias los finales melosos" hizo un pequeño gesto de diversión.

"Saben que los amo, cuida a nuestra hija y a mis hermosos nietos" les regalo una mirada llena de amor y pasó sus manos por las mejillas de los gemelos que estaban a su lado.

"No creo poder pasar por esto" él hundió la cara en sus manos y luego revolvió su cabello.

"Lo lograrás" le intentó trasmitir su confianza, había pasado tantos años al lado de este hombre que no dudaba de ello. Quiso continuar hablando pero logró sentir una presencia acercarse, su corazón, aún en sus últimos latidos, se aceleró ¿había tenido la osadía? ¿Después de tantos años, había venido por ella? Pudo ver una silueta aparecer en la puerta de la habitación, luego de un momento lo reconoció.

El shinigami le sonreía, había envejecido solo un poco desde la última vez que lo vio, llevaba el uniforme estándar junto con un haori, su cabello naranja y su enorme espada, no podía ser otro. Ichigo había venido por ella, la invadió una enorme alegría con un poco de decepción.

Karin le dedicó una última mirada a su familia, silenciosamente agradeció todos los años que pudo vivir con ellos y el cariño que le otorgaron. Finalmente, cuando su cadena del alma estaba completamente rota, el shinigami la envolvió en un abrazo fraternal mientras les dedicaba una última mirada a su esposo, hija y nietos.

Los hermanos caminaron por las calles de karakura, Ichigo permitió que Karin procesara todo lo que acababa de pasar. Finalmente, karin se animó a hablar.

"¿Cómo es que estoy en mis veinte años ichi-nii?" preguntó la Kurosaki mientras se miraba.

"Después de tantos años, ¿así es como saludas tu hermano Karin?" preguntó con un poco de irritación en su voz "no sabemos porque las almas toman cierta apariencia, pero varía más cuando mueren viejos".

"Lo siento, es solo que me resultó raro, te he extrañado mucho ichi-nii ¿haz podido contactar con Yuzu y el viejo?"

"El viejo sigue igual de loco que siempre y Yuzu se ha unido al escuadrón 4. Cuando Yuzu murió, ella y el viejo llegaron al sereitei buscandome. Te están esperando" Ichigo pudo ver como la cara de su hermana se relajo al saber que estaban bien. "¿Lista para partir?"

Karin se tomó un momento y asintió. Se abrió una garganta por la cual atravesaron ambos.


	2. chapter 2

Después de atravesar el túnel que conecta ambos mundos completamente corriendo, Ichigo nuevamente olvidó avisar, Karin pudo relajarse y apreciar el lugar. No era muy diferente al mundo de los vivos, sólo que extrañamente parecían seguir conservar la arquitectura y la vestimenta del Japón tradicional. Ella no pudo evitar recordar cuando a sus 14 años se sintió tan intrigada por este lugar.

 _"¿Y como es la sociedad de almas?" la Kurosaki preguntó luego de unos momentos de cómodo silencio._

 _"¿De dónde ha venido esa pregunta?" su acompañante de cabellos inusualmente blancos miró a su amiga, notando que hay más en esa pregunta._

 _"Supongo que solo quiero saber como es el lugar donde ichi-nii vive ahora, debe ser muy agradable para que se quede allá" hizo un valiente esfuerzo por ocultar lo que significaba esa afirmación bebiendo un poco de su chocolate caliente._

 _"Sabes que él no se hubiera trasladado allá de no ser necesario, su poder espiritual es demasiado grande como para que permanezca en el mundo de los vivos, si se quedaba, solo los pondría a todos en peligro" intentó consolarla, a pesar de su relación conflictiva con su hermano, sobre todo por su incapacidad de seguir los protocolos y formalidades, además de su conocida oposición a su amistad con Karin, Toshiro sabía cuánto Ichigo deseaba estar con su familia y lo imposible que era._

 _"Lo sé, pero eso no lo hace menos doloroso" una sonrisa triste tiró de sus labios "Aún no me contestas Toshiro, la sociedad de almas debe ser un lugar muy raro como para usar calcetines con sandalias" río ante su propio chiste._

Una sonrisa tiró de los labios de Karin recordando como Toshiro frunció el ceño ante ese comentario. Secretamente siempre añoro esos años donde todo era más fácil entre los dos o donde aún existía un vínculo sólido entre ellos. Frenando sus pensamientos, aparecieron ante ellos tres shinigamis.

"¡Mi hija por fin a vuelto con su adorado padre! Isshin se abalanzó sobre Karin siendo esquivado por esta "¡Masaki! ¡los años han vuelto tan cruel a nuestra hija! ¡Ya no nos ama!" solo por la felicidad de volverse a reunir le impidió a Karin golpear al hombre.

"¡Te extrañe tanto Karin-chan!" exclamó Yuzu con lágrimas en los ojos mientras abrazaba a su gemela. "Por fin estamos todos juntos".

Luego de unos minutos de conversar con su hermana, Rukia, que se había mantenido a distancia del encuentro, se acercó "bienvenida a la sociedad de almas Karin"

"Rukia, por lo último que supe te has casado con mi hermano, me alegro que te hayas unido oficialmente a la familia y me disculpo por todos los disgustos que Ichigo debe darte" con una sonrisa en el rostro vio como su hermano se enojaba ante el comentario.

"No es problema Karin sabes que puedo ocuparme de ello, debes estar cansada mejor vamos a nuestra casa para que puedas descansar".

Con esta última declaración, todos se dirigieron a la casa de Rukia e Ichigo.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Taicho, sabe que solo me ausente porque era sumamente urgente" dijo firmemente la rubia.

"Ir a beber con Renji no es algo urgente Matsumoto" Dijo el capitán con una vena palpitante en la cien, definitivamente esta mujer lo iba a matar algún día.

"Taicho estoy hablando en serio aquí" colocó sus manos sobre el escritorio "Tengo información que podría interesarle".

Hitsugaya estuvo cerca de decirle que los chismes que ella pudiera obtener en sus largas sesiones de beber sake no eran de su interés, pero por la mirada que Matsumoto le estaba dando, indicaba que no era una excusa para escapar de sus obligaciones, bueno, no del todo. Dándole una mirada para que continuara.

Rangiku evaluó por unos segundos cuál era la mejor forma de comunicar esto a su Taicho "Karin está llegando a la sociedad de almas hoy".

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Después de dormir una pequeña siesta en la casa de Ichigo, Karin pudo sobreponerse un poco a las emociones que la atravesaron este día. Estaba feliz de poder reunirse con su loco padre y sus hermanos, los había extrañado tanto. Por otro lado, recordó todo lo que había dejado atrás, las nuevas ausencias que quedaban en su vida; su adorada hija que fue la luz de sus días en el mundo de los vivos desde que nació; sus pequeños nietos que le recordaban tanto a ella y Yuzu en su infancia y su esposo, con el que compartió la mayor de su vida terrenal.

Pero Karin no era tonta, ella sabía que había algo más que agitaba su corazón, desde que enfermó estuvo postergando pensar en lo que significaba trasladarse a la sociedad de almas, tener una nueva vida, dejar a una parte de su familia, reencontrarse con otra y volver a verlo a él. Esto último era algo con lo que aún no sabía cómo lidiar, todavía podía recordar su último encuentro.

 _Se encontraba sentada en el tejado a pesar de estar nevando, no importaba, de cierta forma la nieve siempre le parecio familiar y acogedora. escuchó cómo él aterrizaba y lentamente caminaba hacia ella intentando hacer el menor ruido posible, casi deseando que ella no lograra sentirlo aún sabiendo lo buena que era detectando reaitsu. Por su parte, Karin fingía no darse cuenta y era incapaz de voltear hacia él, ambos sabían lo que venía y no lograban la fuerza para enfrentarlo._

 _"Karin" fue solo un susurro pero eso le dio la fuerza para seguir hablando mientras sigilosamente se sentaba a su lado "Ya no podré volver al mundo humano, aunque seas una Kurosaki es contra las reglas que mantenga una relación con un hu…"._

 _"Al menos que me mude a la sociedad de almas" interrumpió a Toshiro no queriendo escuchar lo que hace tiempo sabía "Al final llegó el día donde tengo que elegir" desde que descubrió que estaba enamorada de su mejor amigo había estado condenada a este momento, pensándolo bien habían demorado bastante en hacerla elegir, un año de relación no es poco._

 _"No te obligo a nada Karin, ambos sabemos lo que prefiero pero es una decisión que solo tú puedes tomar" tomó sus manos delicadamente y espero paciente._ _"Sabes que no puedo, no puedo dejar a Yuzu y el viejo, ellos no podrían soportar ver partir a otro integrante de la familia. Además le prometí a Ichi-nii que viviría" afirmó mientras fingió ver las estrellas, mientras lágrimas recorrían su rostro._

 _Toshiro separó sus manos para instalarlas en su rostro, lentamente la giro para que pudiera verlo a los ojos. Siempre supo que ella iba a quedarse, ella lo amaba, de eso no dudaba pero sabía todo lo que iba a perder si se marchaba con él, nunca sería tan egoísta para convencerla de seguirlo "Te estaré esperando"._

 _"No" ¡de ninguna manera!, ella no lo iba a condenar a tan amarga condena "Yo voy a hacer mi vida, debes hacer lo mismo_ ".

 _"No te estoy preguntando, no es tu decisión" y sin más estrelló sus labios contra los de ella mientras podía oír cómo se abría el senkaimon._

 _"Te amo Toshiro" fue lo último que le dijo mientras él cruzaba la puerta._

Curiosamente la nevada se volvio más fuerte ese día y también fue la última vez que nevo antes de su muerte, si no conociera su conexión con el hielo, este hecho la hubiera extrañado. Sabía que tarde o temprano tenía que enfrentarlo pero aún no estaba preparada para ello, tenía miedo de su reacción, de ver como el tiempo los afectó a los dos, de lo que pudiera encontrar de nuevo en su vida, de que no la recuerde. Estaba agradecida de que nadie lo haya mencionado hasta el momento, no tenía ni la minima idea de cómo manejar el asunto. Los golpes a la puerta la sacaron de sus pensamientos y se levantó para abrir.

"¿Ocurre algo Ichi-nii?" Ichigo tenía una mirada preocupada en el rostro.

"Hay una reunión de capitanes, necesitan que estés ahí para evaluar tu situación y ver si te puedes quedar en el seireitei" mientras silenciosamente le pedía disculpas, él era su hermano, por supuesto sabía lo que Karin había estado evitando.

La kurosaki suspiró, finalmente se le había acabado el tiempo.


	3. chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

Hitsugaya se paró en su puesto sin prestar mayor atención a los capitanes que lo miraban intensamente, no era de extrañar este comportamiento, todos sabían el motivo de la reunión y la historia del albino con la chica Kurosaki.

Desde que Matsumoto le informó que Karin había fallecido trasladándose definitivamente al seireitei no sabía cómo sentirse. Había llegado el momento que estuvo anhelando durante 50 años, si bien sus sentimientos por Karin solo habían aumentado con el paso del tiempo, el miedo y la incertidumbre de saber si la kurosaki todavía lo amaba no dejaban de atormentarlo.

Hace 30 años estos sentimientos no tenían tal grado de control sobre él, no le hubiesen impedido correr hacia Karin apenas cruzara el senkaimon. Pero ahora era diferente, después de lo que vio, no estaba seguro si al final de la vida ella todavía querría estar con él.

 _"¿Oiste los rumores? Una de las hermanas de Ichigo Kurosaki llegará al sereitei junto con el ex capitán Shiba" le comentó un shinigami a su compañero mientras entrenaban._

 _"Wow debe ser fuerte si es una kurosaki" "¿El capitán Shiba debe…" Se calló apenas notó al capitán que había entrado al dojo, sin embargo este lo oyó._

 _Toshiro no dudo en salir inmediatamente del dojo totalmente conmocionado con la noticia, dirigiéndose donde la persona que sabía tenía todos los detalles._

 _Había gastado lo que le quedaba del día buscando a Matsumoto por todos_ _los bares del seireitei, los escuadrones y cualquier lugar donde su teniente se pudiera esconder. Cansado, se dirigió a su oficina para terminar el papeleo antes de ir a dormir y buscar a Rangiku por la mañana, era más fácil de encontrar cuando estaba con resaca._

 _Cuando abrió la puerta de su escuadrón, se sorprendió de encontrar a la rubia en su escritorio, ella se abalanzó sobre él apenas lo vio._ _"¡Taicho! ¡Te he estado esperando todo el día! ¿No sabes que es de mala educación hacer esperar a una mujer?" dijo indignada mientras abrazaba a su_ _Capitán._

 _"¡Matsumoto!¡No puedo respirar!" cuando finalmente su teniente lo liberó, decidió que por esta vez omitiría sus habituales discusiones "¿Sabes sobre el regreso del capitán Shiba?"._

 _"Sí, regreso junto con Yuzu" Matsumoto pudo ver la decepción en el rostro de su capitán "Ella tuvo un accidente en el cual falleció, Isshin decidió acompañarla, por lo que sé, él aparentemente creyó que lo necesitaba más que Karin"._

 _"Pero… karin… porqué no los acompañó?" Toshiro no sabía cómo sentirse, estaba confundido, creía que al tener a toda su familia en la sociedad de almas Karin se mudaría también. Era lo esperado, después de todo, no tenía nada más que la atara el mundo de los vivos._

 _Su teniente estaba preocupada, tenía un mal presentimiento con esto. Cuando se enteró sobre la noticia se sintió muy extasiada, por fin su capitán sería felíz, pero cuando se enteró que Karin no venía con ellos no pudo evitar que este presentimiento se instalará en su pecho. Quería decirle sobre sus sospechas pero al ver a su capitán simplemente no pudo romperle el corazón así, no si eran simples sospechas "No lo sé capitán…"._

 _Luego de eso, Toshiro terminó su papeleo (y el de Rangiku) mientras está lo acompañaba en completo silencio, lo cual era una actitud muy rara en la mujer. Cuando iba camino a sus aposentos decidió que no iba a esperar más, en un arrebato muy impropio del capitán cambió su rumbo hacia la división 12._

 _Al llegar a los laboratorios de la división 12 no tardó mucho en ser recibido por ser recibido por el capitán de esta división._

 _"Vaya, vaya, vaya, pero que tenemos aquí… ¿Qué hace el honorable adicto al trabajo capitán Hitsugaya en mi división?" dijo en un tono totalmente burlesco Mayuri mientras tenía una sonrisa divertida en el rostro._

 _"Necesito que me devuelvas el favor que te hice la otra vez" ante esto Mayuri frunció el ceño "Quiero que me trasportes al mundo de los vivos sin que el soutaicho se entere"._

 _"¿Y que te hace creer que yo voy a hacer eso?" se burló Mayuri._ _"Bueno pensé que podías lograrlo… mejor conectame con Urahara, él seguro sabrá como hacerlo" al ver la cara de Mayuri supo que ya lo había logrado._

 _"No me compares con esa rata, yo estoy mucho más capacitado que él. Solo dame unos minutos" "Pero ya no te debo nada, es más, ahora tu me debes un favor"._

 _Después de una hora Toshiro finalmente salió del senkaimon. Localizó el reiatsu de Karin y se dirigió a la casa donde ella se encontraba._

 _Recordaba perfectamente la casa de Karin, la clínica que se encontraba pegada a ella y la ventana por la cual debía entrar para encontrarse con la pelinegra. Pero definitivamente lo que se encontró dentro de esta no era lo mismo que recordaba, ni ciertamente lo que esperaba, porque dentro de esa pieza había objetos que jamás hubiera esperado en la casa de la Kurosaki, la decoración era totalmente fuera de sus gustos, pero lo que más lo sorprendió y lo que más le dolía era el hombre en la cama, con Karin, dormidos._

 _Fue como un golpe, desde que había hablado con Matsumoto, una parte de él presentía sobre esto y fue principalmente la razón por la cual le tomó tanto decidirse a venir pero se negó a creerlo, sin embargo, en este momento, se arrepentía de haber venido. Sin más, se alejó lo más rápido que pudo._

Ante el recuerdo, todos los deseos de Hitsugaya de ver a Karin se extinguieron, ella ya había seguido su camino, sin él. Ella se lo había advertido cuando se despidieron "yo voy a hacer mi vida" y sin más había olvidado todo lo que sentía por él. Ya no podía seguir así, ya no era un iluso, Karin ya no lo amaba y eso era una realidad. Y aunque ella aún lo amara, no sabía que haría porque desde ese día no pudo evitar guardarle rencor a la Kurosaki.

El ruido del bastón lo sacó de sus pensamientos y dirigió la vista al frente. "Damos comienzo a la reunión de capitanes, por favor ingrese... Kurosaki Karin" anunció el soutaicho y sin más se abrieron las puertas.


	4. chapter 4

**Capítulo 4**

Karin ingreso a la habitación bajo la atenta mirada de todos los capitanes, con la frente en alto y evitando mirar deliberadamente a todos los capitanes excepto el soutaicho e Ichigo.

"Kurosaki Karin, te he citado a esta reunión para evaluar si puedes permanecer en el seireitei, debes estar informada que las almas que ingresan a la sociedad de almas son llevadas al Rukongai" ante esto Karin asintió, no sin un poco de temor de ser separada de su familia "Pero debido a tu gran reiatsu y por pertenecer al clan Shiba, he decidido dejarte permanecer en el Seireitei" Karin e Ichigo soltaron un suspiro de alivio "Sin embargo, serás entrenada durante tres meses para luego ser evaluada. Va a depender de esta evaluación si te unes oficialmente como una shinigami, si tendrás que ir a la academia o marcharte al Rukongai. ¿Aceptas esta oportunidad?".

"Acepto" dijo sin titubear aunque por dentro estaba un poco asustada.

"Bien, Unohana, usted será la encargada de enseñarle kidõ" indicó el Soutaicho "Hai" Karin miro a la mujer que acababa de asentir, se veía bastante amigable y maternal, aunque Yuzu le advirtió que no la hiciera enojar si no quería conocer el verdadero terror. Le sonrió y esta le devolvió la sonrisa.

"La capitana Sui-Feng se encargará de enseñarle hakuda" la Kurosaki dirigió su mirada a la aludida quién solo asintió a lo dicho por el soutaicho. Recordaba que la capitana de la segunda división había sido entrenada por la mismísima Yoruichi, por lo que no dudaba de sus habilidades en el combate, además que por su apariencia y expresiones podía notar que era alguien de temer. Para alguien más esto podría haber sido motivo de temor pero Karin solo estaba cada vez más encantada con el desafío.

"Por último, el capitán Hitsugaya se encargará de instruirla en zanjutsu" Karin se congeló en el acto.

"Soutaicho, déjeme hacerme cargo del entrenamiento de Karin" se apresuró en decir Ichigo. No queriendo exponer aún más a su hermana.

"No. Ya le hemos entregado bastantes privilegios, le recuerdo que su hermana Yuzu debió ingresar a la academia como todos los demás shinigamis" miró severamente a Ichigo, él cuál miró para otro lado y frunció el ceño.

"Capitán Hitsugaya… ¿tiene alguna objeción?" Yamamoto miró especulativo al capitán.

"Ninguna" fue en ese momento que por fin sus miradas se encontraron. No era lo que esperaba, Karin a lo largo de su amistad y posterior relación había visto como Toshiro la mirada de diversas formas, pero jamás esta. Ahora entendía porque era el capitán más frío, su mirada casi la congela y no solo porque eliminó cualquier ilusión que se había formulado.

La reunión terminó luego de que Yamamoto le diera algunas instrucciones básicas a Karin. Renji, quien ya era un capitán, se acercó a ella para darle la bienvenida junto con Ukitake, Unohana, Kyoraku, Komamura y Zaraki, el cual no perdió la oportunidad de retarla a un duelo esperando que tuviera el mismo potencial que su hermano. Karin solo pudo reír nerviosamente, en parte recordando las advertencias de Ichigo. Cuando miró hacia la posición donde estuvo Toshiro, no pudo evitar sentirse decepcionada de que se marchara ignorándola completamente.

Apenas Toshiro puso un pie dentro de su oficina, fue interceptado por su vice capitán muy ansiosa.

"¿La vió? Que pregunto, por supuesto que la vió…¿Le dijo algo? ¿Como estaba? ¿Se le confesó? ¿Hablaron? ¿Ustedes…".

"Ya Matsumoto, eso no es de tu incumbencia" Hitsugaya intentó aplacar a su teniente que hablaba sin parar.

"Pero capitán" hizo un puchero "por lo menos dígame como fue".

"No quiero hablar de ello Rangiku" esa era la clave, que su capitán la llamara por su nombre solo significaba una cosa. Era una petición silenciosa, casi una súplica, que por favor abandonará el tema y lo dejase solo.

"Creo que hay mucho papeleo por hacer.. Así que lo dejaré solo para que pueda terminarlo" le dio una cálida sonrisa y salió por la puerta no sin antes pronunciar "ya sabe donde encontrarme si quiere mi compañía" y sin más se fue.

Toshiro camino hasta su escritorio y hundió su cabeza en el papeleo, esperando poner en orden no sólo los documentos, sino también sus emociones.

Karin cerró la puerta de su habitación, no quería que nadie entrará. Se tiró en la cama y cerró los ojos. Era una tonta, ¡una estúpida ilusa!, ¿que creía? ¿Que después de todos estos años podría llegar a la sociedad de almas, presentarse y Toshiro iba a correr hacia ella?. Que tonta había sido guardando la esperanza, quizás él también había encontrado a alguien más, quizás ya no la amaba, quizás se hartó de esperar y se decidió a enterrarla en el olvido.

La culpa y la tristeza la invadieron, si tan solo hubiera llegado antes, si se hubiera mudado con él a la sociedad de almas cuando le dijo que no volvería al mundo de los vivos, si tan solo ese día hubiera sido más valiente…

 _"Ya no lo aguanto Yuzu… sé que debería quedarme acá… contigo y con papá… Pero ya no lo aguanto… espero me perdones" Salió de la nada, las dos estaban viendo las opciones para su vestido de novia y se quebró, mantuvo la cabeza abajo en todo momento, fingiendo mirar la revista, no queriendo enfrentar a su hermana. Las dos sabían lo que aquellas palabras significaban._

 _"No tienes porque disculparte Karin-chan. Si sientes que debes marcharte debes hacerlo. Yo cuidaré a papá… y cuando llegue el momento… nos volveremos a ver" al levantar la vista pudo ver la radiante sonrisa que Yuzu le estaba ofreciendo, a pesar de que sabía que tener que separarse le dolía._

 _Al llegar a casa se dirigió directamente a la tienda de Urahara, no quería tardar más de lo necesario. No sabia a quien había intentado engañar, ella necesitaba a Toshiro, lo necesitaba para ser felíz, no podía ser otro. Lo lamentable es que se dio cuenta sólo una semana antes de su boda, odiaba la idea de romperle el corazón a su prometido pero no podía seguir fingiendo._

 _Al llegar donde Urahara se sorprendió de que éste ya tuviera todo listo, a veces no entendía cómo este hombre podía saber todo lo que pasaba con las personas, pero bueno, después de todo estaba loco._

 _Al llegar a casa para despedirse de Yuzu y su padre, pudo notar la tensión. Al llegar a la sala de estar, vio a su melliza sentada en el sofá mirándola con lástima y Isshin estaba apoyado en el respaldo sosteniendo una carta._

 _"¿Qué pasa Yuzu? ¿Ya se lo contaste a papá?, están tristes porque me voy ¿es eso verdad?" suplicó con la mirada, su melliza ya no pudo contenerse y rompió en llanto._

 _"Karin, me llegaron los exámenes de sangre que te realize el otro día que te veías muy enferma y… bueno… la verda…"._

 _"¿Estoy enferma?¿es eso? Pero si me marcho a la sociedad de almas eso no importa ¿o sí?"._

 _"Estás embarazada"._

Después de eso tuvo que volver a ponerse en el papel de felíz novia otra vez. No quedaba otra. Pero lo cierto es que no se arrepentía de nada, porque si todo lo que vivió le concedió a su hija, ella no tenía nada de qué arrepentirse.

Toshiro era el amor de su vida, eso lo tenía claro, pero su hija se convirtió en la luz de sus días y no había nada que fuera más su prioridad.

Esperaba no tener que ver a Toshiro, esperaba poder encontrar una manera de escabullirse de la tarea que le asignó Yamamoto, así no le doleria tanto su rechazo.

Salió de sus pensamientos al escuchar una mariposa del infierno afuera de su ventana. Recordó cómo se escuchaban los mensajes y procedió a levantar su mano.

"El entrenamiento empieza mañana a primera hora en los campos de entrenamientos de la décima división. Capitán Hitsugaya".

"Mierda" a Karin no le quedó más que maldecir.

Hola!

Lo siento por no contestar tu rewiew MikeRyder16 pero la verdad es que nose como... soy nueva en fanfiction por lo que no me manejo con la plataforma. Ire escribiendo la historia con flashbacks para que esta historia tenga sentido y podamos entender a los personajes, por lo tanto tendremos más escenas de la vida de Karin en el mundo de los vivos.

Muchas gracias a todas las que dejaron Reviews!!


	5. chapter 5

**Capítulo 5**

"Otra ronda de sake por favor" el camarero solo pudo asentir incómodamente y se dirigió a la cocina.

"Creo que nunca había dicho esto… ni pensé que lo diría… ni mucho menos a ti" Rangiku le dirigió una mirada preocupada a su capitán "Pero, ¿no has bebido suficiente?".

Todos los shinigamis que se encontraban en aquel bar estaban atónitos, cuando vieron al siempre serio y para nada bebedor capitán Hitsugaya ingresar al bar, esperaban que este regañara a su teniente y la arrastrara a su oficina para que ésta cumpliera con sus tareas, una escena bastante usual en los bares del seireitei. Pero cuando lo vieron acomodarse al lado de su teniente y empezar a beber junto con ella, varios creyeron que el alcohol ya los estaba haciendo alucinar, solo la confirmación colectiva de que todos estaban viendo lo mismo, les indicó lo contrario. A medida que más y más jarras eran vaciadas por el capitán, las miradas de los presentes se volvían más curiosas y sorprendidas.

"Estoy bien Matsumoto, todavía estoy bastante sobrio" dijo distraídamente Hitsugaya.

"Pero parece que no quiere estarlo…" la rubia pensó un momento en cómo continuar para lograr descubrir qué era exactamente lo que atemorizaba a su capitán "Sabe… una buena teniente siempre sabe dónde está su capitán".

"Una buena teniente hace su papeleo y no bebe sake todo el día" Matsumoto solo se rió aparentando inocencia, ignorando como siempre los reclamos de su capitán "¿A qué quieres llegar?".

"Sé que hace 30 años fue al mundo de los vivos, desde ese día su actitud cambió y desde que llegó Karin, solo he confirmado que algo pasó ese día" miro seriamente a su capitán, a pesar de su estado de embriaguez "Sabe que puede confiar en mi taicho".

"Supongo que podría contarte…".

o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o

Karin estaba bastante preocupada al llegar al punto de encuentro y ver que Toshiro aún no llegaba, él siempre tuvo una puntualidad impecable. Cuándo pasó media hora sin presentarse, Karin estaba a punto de un colapso nervioso ¿Le habría pasado algo o tanto era su odio que no toleraba ni siquiera tenerla cerca? No sabía cuál opción le dolía más. Cuando se dio media vuelta dispuesta a buscar a alguien que le diera noticias sobre el paradero del capitán shinigami, escucho una voz detrás de sí.

"Perdón por el retraso, no volverá a suceder" La Kurosaki dudó en darse la vuelta, a pesar de ya haberlo visto tenía miedo, esta era la primera vez que tendría una conversación con él, pero sacó coraje para poder voltearse. Al verlo se percató que su normalmente pulcra vestimenta estaba un poco arrugada y desacomodada, además podía ver las ojeras debajo de sus ojos y un aspecto enfermizo en sus facciones.

"¿Ocurrió algo? No te ves muy bien…" internamente Karin se maldijo por empezar la conversación de esa forma, pero la preocupación y la curiosidad fue más fuerte.

"Nada de tu incumbencia Kurosaki" había algo en su tono, que delataba lo lejos que la quería en ese instante.

"Toshiro… yo… creo que… es decir…" nuevamente Karin se maldijo en su mente, realmente lo estaba haciendo muy mal "debemos hablar, debo explicarte algunas cosas que ocurrieron y".

"No" Toshiro la mirada de la forma más fría que sabía que podía transmitir su mirada. "No veo porqué tú y yo debemos conversar, solo limitate a seguir mis instrucciones y estaremos bien".

"De acuerdo" ella nunca fue del tipo sumiso, pero sabía que si insistía, él terminaría por romperle más el corazón y ella no estaba dispuesta.

Hitsugaya le tendió una espada de madera que Karin ni siquiera notó que había estado sosteniendo hasta ese momento. Silenciosamente la tomó y espero las instrucciones.

"Te enseñaré algunos movimientos básicos, debes prepararte para cuando tengas tu propia espada".

"Entendido… ¿cuando podré tener mi propia espada?".

"Cuando tus poderes despierten lo suficiente, ella aparecerá ante ti… por hoy solo realizaremos ejercicios, mañana empezaremos con la meditación".

El resto de la mañana transcurrió de la misma forma. Toshiro buscaba ser lo más frío posible con ella y Karin respeto su decisión, por lo que solo hablaban lo estrictamente necesario y se mantenían lo más alejados posible. Pero eso no impidió que se mirarán cuando creían que el otro no estaba mirando, las palabras no dichas, los sentimientos desbordantes y los acontecimientos vividos estaban en el aire como amenazandolos con aparecer en cualquier instante.

"Hemos terminado por hoy, con las capitanas Sui-Feng y Unohana hemos planificado tu plan de entrenamiento, ellas te darán los detalles, adiós" de un momento a otro Toshiro se alejó lo más rápido posible usando shunpo.

Karin no notó que había estado conteniendo el aire, se dejó caer en una banca y pensó que si todos los días serían así no creía que aguantaría tanto tiempo.

Se dirigió al escuadrón 4, ya que le prometió a Yuzu que almorzará con ella. Al llegar fue recibida por la capitana Unohana junto con su teniente.

"Buenos días Karin, veo que ya has empezado tu entrenamiento. Me gustaría empezar nuestras lecciones hoy en la tarde si no estás muy cansada".

"Me encantaría".

"Muy bien, buscame más tarde en mi oficina".

"Muchas gracias, nos vemos luego".

A pesar de que la conversación fue muy formal, Karin no pudo evitar compararla con la conversación reciente que tuvo con Toshiro, esta era más agradable y menos tensa que la que tuvo con su ex novio.

Al entrar al comedor del escuadrón 4 encontró a Yuzu en una mesa con dos almuerzos, había extrañado tanto las comidas de su hermana, era la mejor cocinera que había conocido en su vida. Desde que se encontró de nuevo con Hitsugaya había estado cuestionando todas las decisiones que tomó en su vida terrenal y que la habían alejado de Toshiro. Y esta no era la excepción.

Se sentó al lado de su hermana y esta no tardó en preguntarle cómo estuvo su entrenamiento, ella le contó todo lo que había aprendido esa mañana.

"Karin-chan… ¿no hablaste nada con Toshiro-kun?" pregunto curiosa su hermana.

"Por supuesto, quién crees que me enseñó todas esas cosas".

"Sabes a lo que me refieron Karin-chan" Yuzu le dió una mirada seria.

La pelinegra suspiró "Lo intente y no quiso hablar… creo que me odia".

"Lo siento, perdóname Karin" Yuzu desvío su mirada a su plato.

"¿De qué hablas Yuzu?".

"Ya sabes, si yo ese día no te habría dicho nada, si no te hubiera hecho prometer, esto no te estaría ocurriendo… podrías estar felíz con Toshiro-kun".

La mente de Karin no pudo evitar recordar ese día...

 _"Karin… tú y Toshiro hacen muy linda pareja" Yuzu siempre había insistido en que ella estaba enamorada de Hitsugaya pero ella siempre lo había negado. Ahora que ya eran pareja desde hace un mes su hermana se encargaba de recalcarselo en su cara todos los días. La emoción y la felicidad de su hermana por este hecho era algo innegable, pero desde hace una semana algo más podía detectar en su voz. Yuzu era muy buena fingiendo ante todos pero ella era su gemela y la conocía bien, sabía que algo estaba molestando a su hermana y lo averiguaría._

 _"Yuzu… ¿ocurre algo?" su hermana se tensó al instante y negó frenéticamente con la cabeza._

 _"Como se te ocurre Karin-chan, sabes que estoy muy felíz porque estes con Toshiro-kun" puso la mejor de sus sonrisas._

 _"Yuzu no es necesario que mientas, te conozco bien y sé que algo te molesta" ._

 _"Yo… sé que amas a Toshiro-kun… y estoy muy contenta que estés con él… pero… hace una semana escuché a papá y a Urahara hablando sobre ustedes… Urahara dijo que si seguías con Toshiro-kun tendrías que irte a la sociedad de almas… y no volverías nunca más a casa… y yo no podría verte Karin-chan" Yuzu agachó la cabeza para ocultar las lágrimas que ahora corrían por sus mejillas._

 _"No te preocupes Yuzu, yo no voy a dejarte sola" se levantó de su asiento y abrazó a su hermana._

 _"¿Lo prometes Karin?"._

 _"Lo prometo"._

Ese día ella no pensó en las consecuencias, realmente no creyó que un día tendría que elegir. Quizás si lo hubiera sabido bien, no habría respondido eso aquel día, pero ya estaba hecho. Ella siempre amó a Yuzu y no podría haberle causado perder a sus dos hermanos, no podía haberlos dejado solos a ella y a su padre.

"No lo sientas Yuzu, yo soy la de las malas decisiones" porque sí, Karin sabía que si hoy Toshiro la odiaba era por culpa de las decisiones que tomó en el pasado. Por supuesto que de algunas no se arrepentía, pero desearía haber cambiado algunas cosas, haberle explicado otras a Toshiro, porque si algo tenía claro, era que el haberlo perdido era algo de lo que siempre se arrepentiría.


End file.
